


Cute or Devils or Both?

by ana_iliad



Series: The Drabbles Born Out of Your Thirst for Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bats, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, inspired by a conversation I witnessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: Where Ginny is strong enough to lift another human, Draco is his dramatic self, Luna misses her pet and Harry proves why he isn’t a Ravenclaw.





	Cute or Devils or Both?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you guys. A bit of background - This fic was inspired by a conversation I witnessed among my friends - bats. Whether they are cute or creepy or fearsome, it's up to you. But I saw the reactions, recalled my own experience (dead bat, felt gooey and jelly-like and I was grossed out) and my brain went, "FIC this!" 
> 
> A first in what I now know will be a series of drabbles and one-shots. More explanation, if you're interested, in the notes at the end.

“It would have been so wonderful if Ron and Hermione had also come on vacation with us,” Luna wistfully thought aloud. 

Before Harry could agree, Ginny snorted. “No, thank you. Ron would have kept making weird faces every time the topic of my sex life would come up,” she pointed out while loudly banging the car door shut.

“He’s your brother. What do you expect?” Harry asked as they started the brief trek to the cabin they had rented.

“He’s still overprotective. I’m a lesbian, for Merlin’s sake!” Ginny kissed Luna loudly on her lips just to prove her point. And also because she wanted to. But that was beside the point. 

“Are we talking about how red Ron goes when it’s the topic of sex?” Draco butt in.

Harry started to protest just as Luna chimed in, “Is it as bad as Hermione’s prattling to cover up that she is embarrassed as well?”

“Oh yeah, good one babe!” Ginny exclaimed. Then proceeded to snog Luna again who was only too happy to comply. 

“Ugh. Get a room, you two!” Draco said in mock disgust. When it still doesn’t stop, he prods Harry. “Get your horny Gryffindor to stop, Harry.”

Harry only grunted. “If it stops you both from talking about Ron and Hermione’s sex life, she can do whatever the hell she wants.”

When the red-headed Quidditch star proceeded to give Draco the middle-finger even while showing no signs on stopping, he threw a mild stinging jinx at the offending finger. 

“Ow!” Ginny jumped and narrowed her eyes at Draco, “You bastard!”

“Harry, save the love of your life,” Draco called as he ran to get cover. 

“This one’s on you,” said Harry at the same time that Luna exclaimed, “We’re almost there!”

“I’m going to marry you, Luna,” Draco yelled as she snatched the keys she was holding.  
“Sorry, love,” Ginny cried when she nearly shoved her girlfriend while chasing Draco to the front door. 

The blond man had made it all of ten steps before he came to a halt. Almost comically. With Ginny avoiding colliding into the dramatic git that was Harry’s boyfriend at the last minute. Also comically. 

As Ginny righted herself, Draco whispered, “Don’t tell me those are…”

Harry shouted from where he was still walking up to the entrance, “Are you two done fighting?”

The next moment, there was a screech loud enough to injure someone. Harry couldn’t be sure if it was the creatures, his boyfriend, or Ginny or all three. The deafening noise was followed by what looked like black, fuzzy balls flying towards them. Harry was rooted at the spot while Ginny ran towards him, Draco in tow. _Draco.._

Draco was clinging to her; his legs wrapped around the woman’s hips with blond hair buried in her neck while Ginny ran as if the floor was on fire.

_Not the time,_ Harry thought to himself while he tried to get rid of the bats. He flailed his arms around after his attempted magic failed. Ginny stopped a few feet away - still carrying Draco - from Harry as he unsuccessfully tried to shoo the bats away. 

Just as Harry also started to run towards them, Draco shook his head vigorously, afraid that the bats will follow; the three realized the bats were now moving in the opposite direction. 

They followed the movement of the little-demons-made-of-jelly with their eyes and found Luna waving her arms senselessly while also.. was that singing they heard? Was she waving at them? Luna kept smiling and as she moved her hands, the bats disappeared into the garden. 

Nobody moved for minutes. Harry was the first to react. “Gin, give me back my blond. You go to yours.”

This spurred the other two into action as well. Even though Draco’s cheeks were now pink, he refused to be embarrassed or even get down. Harry sighed and jut out his for Draco to climb on while Ginny sat on the ground. 

“Were you really waving at them?” Ginny asked as Luna reached them. 

“Yes, they were so cute, I couldn’t stop waving,” Luna responded with shining eyes. 

“Cute?” Draco asked, scandalized. 

“Seeing them made me remember Blatta, my pet. He died just before I turned eight”

“You’re saying you had a pet bat?” Harry asked incredulously. 

“It was a gift from Mum, for my fifth birthday,” Luna replied as if it was the most normal pet to have. 

“Stop judging my girlfriend,” Ginny called out. 

“I never said a word,” Draco said affronted. 

“No, but I could see you forming sentences in your head,” came the retort. 

Sensing an incoming row, Harry interrupted. “Shall we go in? I don’t want to stand here all evening.”

As they made their way inside, Draco couldn’t help but ask, “Harry, what spells were you using that they did not affect the bats?”

Harry used his free hand to rub his head, looking sheepish and in a very small voice, said, “_Expelliarmus_?”

Draco spluttered. “You… you thought you could use _Expelliarmus_ on bats?”

“Hey, that’s the only spell I can do wordlessly, seeing that all our wands are in the car,” was the indignant reply. “You cannot judge, Mr Head Potioneer of the Unspeakables Department! You work with bat wings and bat spleen all day.”

“Dead ones. Not live, seething balls of fury that can also fly.”

“I wonder how you would have reacted if I had told you about the bats in Grimmauld Place,” Harry joked.

“There are bats in our home?” Draco almost yelled again. “And you did not think to tell me, Potter?”

“Well, you weren’t at home and then it never came up.”

“It’s an old house, Draco,” Luna tried to comfort him.

After what seemed like minutes spent staring into oblivion, Draco finally stood on the floor and checked his luggage after enlarging it. Then he proceeded to take out his check parchment to look at numbers and what seemed to be muttered calculations.

All the while, Ginny and Luna were looking on in amusement. Harry eventually got worried and asked Draco if he was okay. “Love, are you fine?”

“Absolutely. I’ve checked our finances. We have enough to buy another house, replicate my wardrobe, and still have sufficient left for investments,” Draco sounded relieved. 

Now, Harry was seriously concerned. “Where are you doing with this discussion?”

“We’re burning the house down,” Draco said with a vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> **As promised, here's more about the series:**
> 
> This piece was born out of necessity. A need (in my own words - "Thirst for Drarry") to satisfy the urge to write something fluffy or Drarry interacting, at the very least, because I'm in the middle of a mega slow-burn fic. After days, I reached a point where I couldn't write anymore if I did not change gears. 
> 
> Then, a friend and I came up with the brilliant idea that I write something short to quell the urge (we writers are weird, I know). I made a document titled, "The Document Born Out of Your Thirst for Drarry" and it translated into a series called "The Drabbles Born Out of Your Thirst for Drarry" because I know I will need to take this route pretty often. 
> 
> So, enjoy these stories produced out of desperation, and I'm hoping you get a laugh/smile out of them, if not outright enjoyment :)


End file.
